Doble Rasero
by Angel Maldito
Summary: Después de Luna Nueva. La llegada de una nueva manada de hombreslobo cambiará la vida de los Cullen, Jacob y compañía y, sobre todo, de Bella. Amor, odio, recuerdos, dolor y, ante todo, sed de venganza.
1. Chapter 1

Mejor imposible. Esa era la expresión que mejor definía cómo había sido mi día. El hecho de amanecer nublado no era una novedad en Forks y, desde luego, no hubiese cambiado ese día ni por el sol más radiante de Phoenix. Edward y yo habíamos pasado todo el día en Port Angeles. Después de dar un paseo por el parque fuimos a comer. Bueno, para ser sincera, yo comía y él me miraba con sus preciosos ojos dorados. Cuando terminé, nos dirigimos al cine. Al parecer, Edward tenía ganas de ver una película que habían estrenado la semana pasada. ¿Que sobre qué iba? Sobre vampiros, por supuesto. Definitivamente esa no fue una gran idea, ya que al salir, era yo la que parecía una vampiro: completamente pálida. Ver sangre no era lo mío. Él había disfrutado como un niño pequeño.

- Es increíble. ¡Y que la gente se trague esa historia de verdad! – comentó divertido a la salida.

Montamos en el coche y pusimos rumbo a la casa de los Cullen. Aún era pronto, por lo que podría pasar un rato con ellos antes de tener que volver a casa. Cuando llegamos, solo estaban Emmet y Alice. Rosalie había ido de compras, y Jasper había ido con Esme a Seattle. Eso me inquietó porque sabía, aunque no me lo hubiesen dicho, que seguían el rastro de Victoria. Las últimas noticias que habían recibido de ella la situaban claramente en esa ciudad. Edward lo notó, por lo que me dio un pequeño apretón en la mano.

- No te preocupes, saben cuidarse – susurró en mi oído.

Emmet empezó a hablar animadamente sobre un nuevo jeep que había salido al mercado.

- ¡Es fabuloso! – dijo emocionado – Elevalunas eléctricos, cierre centralizado, dirección asistida,…¡lo tiene todo!

- ¿Qué velocidad alcanza? – preguntó Edward.

- Supera los 200 Km/h – respondió Emmet con una enorme sonrisa.

La conversación se prolongó más de lo que había pensado, por lo que tuvo que ser Edward quien me recordase que Charlie llegaría dentro de poco a casa.

Había sido un día estupendo, casi irreal. Un día entero para Edward y para mí….solos. Era feliz, feliz de verdad…….

No era consciente de que, según me aproximaba a mi casa, avanzaba hacia un destino que truncaría mi felicidad para siempre.

Cuando llegamos, el coche de policía de Charlie ya estaba en su sitio. Edward aparcó detrás de mi monovolumen. Nos encaminamos hacia el iluminado porche y abrí la puerta.

- ¿Bella¿Eres tú? – preguntó Charlie desde el salón antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta.

- Sí. – contesté.

- ¿Vienes sola?

- No, papá. Edward viene conmigo.

- Buenas noches, jefe Swan – saludó éste educadamente.

Silencio. A pesar de que tras varias semanas de estar castigada, Charlie había decidido levantarme el castigo, no había perdonado a Edward. Era tal la antipatía que sentía por él, que evitaba hablarle directamente. En ese momento, Edward emitió una débil risita. Le miré con expresión interrogante, pero él negó con la cabeza. Charlie rompió el silencio.

- Bella, he encargado una pizza para cenar. Yo ya he comido, pero te he dejado tu parte en la cocina.

- Está bien papá. Gracias.

Fui hacia la cocina, con Edward pegado a mi espalda. Mientras me sentaba y cogía un trozo de pizza, él se instaló en la silla de enfrente y clavó su mirada en mí. Cuando me disponía a coger otro trozo, sonó el teléfono. Me levanté de un salto y descolgué.

- ¿Diga?

Silencio.

- ¿Diga? – volví a preguntar. Ya me disponía a colgar cuando una voz procedente del auricular me dejó momentáneamente paralizada.

- Hola, Bella.

¿Era cierto que estaba oyendo su voz¿O estaba siendo víctima, otra vez, de los deseos de mi subconsciente? Mi precipitado viaje a Volterra había sido, sin duda, el desencadenante de esa situación. Pero el que Charlie se enterase de lo de las motos había empeorado las cosas. Por no mencionar el echo de que Edward no me dejaba pasar al otro lado de la frontera por miedo a que me pasase algo. Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- Bella¿estás ahí?

- ¿De verdad eres tú? – pregunté en un susurro. No acababa de creérmelo.

- Sí, soy yo – dijo con un suspiro. Me pareció notar resignación en su tono de voz – Quería hablar contigo.

No respondí. Recordaba todos y cada uno de mis intentos por hablar con él después de lo de las motos: todas las llamadas telefónicas que no respondía; todas las cartas que le había mandado y él me había devuelto con contestaciones que sólo me dañaban y me hacían sentir peor.

- ¿Sigues ahí? – preguntó con impaciencia.

- Sí, perdona. ¿Qué me querías decir?

- Lo cierto es que ha sido Sam quien me ha mandado que te llamase.

Y lo volvía a hacer. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese cambiado tanto nuestra relación¿Le había hecho tanto daño como para merecerme ese trato de su parte? Sabía que la nuestra era una situación complicada, pero yo me esforzaba por salvar las dificultades. ¿Por qué él no intentaba hacer lo mismo en lugar de poner más obstáculos?

- ¿Y qué te ha pedido Sam que me digas? – le pregunté con frialdad.

- Verás, hemos recibido una visita inesperada. Anoche localizamos en las cercanías a un grupo de hombres-lobo. Les dimos alcance y en estos momentos están instalados en casa de Sam y Emily.

- ¿Cuántos son?

- Cinco.

Me quedé sin respiración. Busqué con la mirada a Edward. Él debió ver el miedo reflejado en mis ojos ya que intentó quitarme el teléfono de las manos, pero reaccioné a tiempo para esquivarle.

- Sé lo que estás pensando – dijo Jacob por mi silencio – Tranquila, no harán daño a tus amigos chupasangre. De hecho, creemos que ni siquiera saben que haya seres como ellos por aquí.

Nuevo silencio. No sabía qué decir. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que Jacob tuviese razón y ese grupo de hombres-lobo no hubiesen ido para provocar un enfrentamiento entre ellos y los Cullen. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa, y sin pensar le pregunté en un susurro.

- ¿Puedo confiar en tu palabra?

- Sí – me respondió en el mismo tono – Antes al menos lo hacías. No veo por qué no vas a hacerlo ahora.

- Te echo de menos –murmuré aferrando el auricular con las dos manos. Se me había hecho un nudo en la garganta y apenas podía contener las lágrimas.

- ¿Está él ahí... contigo? – preguntó, repentinamente serio.

- Sí…siempre está conmigo – le oí suspirar, por lo que me apresuré a añadir – Pero eso no implica que…

- Bella, tomaste tu decisión hace tiempo – me cortó con voz dolida – Tenías la opción de elegir – bajó el tono hasta que su voz se convirtió en un susurro – Otros no tenemos tanta suerte.

- Pero…

- Pero nada Bella – volvió a cortarme, ahora con tono severo – Lo que quieres es algo imposible, irrealizable. Quítatelo de la cabeza. Olvídalo. Olvídame.

- No puedo – susurré.

- Es lo único que puedes hacer tal y como están las cosas. Si de verdad sigues sintiendo algo por mí, aunque sea un mínimo de afecto, haz lo que te pido.

- No puedo. – repetí con la voz ahogada por las lagrimas.

- Sí, si que puedes. Bella, te lo pido por favor. Hazme caso por una vez. Por el bien del pacto… Por tu propio bien – concluyó en un susurro.

- Eso no lo sabes – repliqué.

- Bella, es mi última palabra y no pienso seguir manteniendo contigo una conversación que no lleva a ninguna parte. – sentenció de mal humor – Cuéntale a los Cullen lo que te he dicho¿de acuerdo? Si se produce algún cambio ya nos encargaremos de comunicártelo. Adiós.

Y colgó.

- Adiós – susurre al pitido del teléfono.

Lentamente colgué el teléfono y me quedé allí, de pie. Edward se acercó a mí y me rodeó con sus brazos. Yo apoyé la cabeza en su pecho y dejé que las lágrimas bañasen mi rostro. No sé cuanto tiempo permanecimos así: yo llorando en su pecho y él acariciándome el pelo con suavidad mientras con el otro brazo me rodeaba la cintura. Poco a poco fui calmándome.

- ¿Ya estás mejor? – me preguntó con su suave voz.

Asentí con la cabeza y lentamente me separé de él.

- ¿Me vas a contar lo que te ha dicho? – dijo mientras me acariciaba el rostro con las frías yemas de sus dedos.

Inspiré hondo varias veces para acabar de serenarme y, poco a poco, empecé a relatarle la pequeña conversación con Jake. Me escuchó con atención durante todo el relato, y cuando hube terminado, se quedó en silencio. Yo le miraba atentamente, para ver su reacción al conocer la noticia, pero su rostro no sufrió modificación alguna.

- Será mejor que me vaya – dijo al cabo de unos silenciosos momentos – Cuando Charlie se haya dormido, vendré a buscarte. Te llevaré a mi casa para contárselo.

- Está bien.

Le acompañé hasta la puerta, donde nos despedimos con un beso. Se separó de mí y se encaminó hacia su coche. Me quedé mirando cómo se alejaba el vehículo y desaparecía tras una curva. Con un suspiro volví a entrar en la casa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weno, este es mi primer fic. Espero que os haya gustado el principio. Reconozco que el principio es algo petardo, pero en seguida se pone más interesante.

Espero RRVV

Hasta pronto!!


	2. Como la última vez

**La historia original, así como los personajes de los libros son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

Después de darle las buenas noches a Charlie, subí a mi habitación. Sin quitarme los vaqueros ni la blusa me metí en la cama. Esperaba que mi padre se acostase en cuanto acabase el partido (no le quedaba mucho más de media hora), ya que al día siguiente debía madrugar. Los constantes ataques habían producido una gran alarma entre la población, por lo que el jefe de policía estaba más ocupado que nunca. Cerré los ojos. _Victoria atacando a la gente. Mi padre y los Cullen en peligro. Y ahora encima…._ . Parecía que el mundo se había puesto en mi contra. _¿Cuándo acabarán los problemas? _ . Había estado preguntándome lo mismo durante semanas y no había encontrado la respuesta. Lo peor de todo era saber que la causa de todos esos problemas era yo. _Eres un imán para los problemas_ me había dicho Edward en una ocasión. _Si supiese la razón que tenía_ pensé amargamente. _Aunque, bueno, yo no tengo la culpa de que un grupo de licántropos haya venido a Forks_ . Tampoco era para echarse una las culpas de todo lo que ocurría. Me giré en la cama hasta quedar tumbada de costado y cerré los ojos. Estaba tan cansada….Pero no podía dormirme. Edward llegaría de un momento a otro para llevarme a su casa. Teníamos que hablar sobre lo que me había contado Jacob. Jacob. Suspiré. _No puedo dejar las cosas así entre nosotros. Nunca me lo perdonaría_ . Tenía que conseguir volver a hablar con él. Costase lo que costase….

- Bella – susurró alguien en mi oído – Bella despierta. Tenemos que irnos.

- Mmmm.

- Vamos, Bella. – dijo mientras me incorporaba en la cama con sus frías manos.

Abrí los ojos y vi a Edward, que me miraba apremiante.

- Edward, ¿por qué me despier….? – de pronto recordé – Mierda, me he dormido.

- Ya me he dado cuenta – sonrió mientras me pasaba las zapatillas de deporte.

- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunté con voz ronca.

- La una de la madrugada. He tardado en volver a por ti más de lo que pensaba. Perdona.

- No pasa nada – respondí mientras me subía a su espalda.

Se acercó a la ventana, saltó y empezó a correr. Llegamos a su casa en un tiempo imposible. Cuando estábamos en el porche, Edward me bajó y abrió la puerta para que pasara. Sentado en el sofá estaba Carlisle leyendo, por lo que pude ver, un informe del hospital. Cuando nos vio acercarnos, se levantó y me saludó con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

- Hola Bella.

- Buenas noches Carlisle.

- ¿Dónde están los demás? – preguntó Edward – Tenemos que hablar.

- Ya lo sé. Alice lo vio. – respondió Carlisle mirando seriamente a Edward – Nos están esperando.

¿Alice? Miré a Edward, interrogante. Pensaba que había vuelto a su casa para avisarles pero, al parecer, no fue así.

- De acuerdo. – Edward me cogió de la mano sin mirarme.

Fuimos derechos hacia el comedor, seguidos por Carlisle. Entramos en la sala y nos encontramos con cinco pares de ojos que nos miraban fijamente.

- ¡Bella! – exclamó Alice al tiempo que se levantaba y corría a abrazarme – Vi que vendrías ésta noche.

Tras separarme de Alice, me dirigí a la silla que me ofrecía Carlisle en la cabecera de la mesa. Edward se sentó a mi izquierda y su padre a mi derecha. _Como la otra vez_ recordé.

- Bella, cuando quieras – me invitó Carlisle.

Cogí aire y comencé a contarles la conversación telefónica que había mantenido hacía unas horas. Todos me escuchaban atentamente. Cuando concluí, la sala se sumió en un silencio sepulcral. Al cabo de unos minutos, Carlisle dijo:

- Bueno, no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por los nuevos licántropos. Si lo que Jacob le ha dicho a Bella es cierto, ni siquiera saben que nosotros estemos aquí.

- Suponiendo que lo que le ha dicho sea verdad – apuntó Rosalie.

- Bella, ¿confías en lo que te ha dicho? – me preguntó Carlisle con voz tranquila.

- Sí.

- Entonces no veo por qué nosotros no debamos creerle. – sentenció.

Se me encogieron las tripas. Estaban confiando en mí, no en ellos. ¿Y si estaba equivocada? No podía arriesgarme a que les ocurriese algo simplemente por mis sentimientos hacia Jacob. Levanté la mirada y observé el semblante serio de Edward. Al seguir la línea de su mirada pude ver cómo Alice tenía clavada la vista en él.

- Edward, ¿no tienes nada que decir? – inquirió de pronto la más pequeña de los Cullen. Pude ver un brillo de autosuficiencia en sus ojos.

Sentí cómo Edward se tensaba a mi lado y cerraba el puño con fuerza sobre su pierna.

- Edward – intervino Esme por primera vez en la noche - ¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos?

El aludido miró fijamente a su madre. Sus ojos reflejaban el debate interno que mantenía consigo mismo. Edward sabía que su madre se preocupaba mucho por todos ellos, en especial por él. No le gustaba preocuparla, y mucho menos mentirle. _Mentirle_ pensé. Mi cerebro empezó a trabajar a gran velocidad. ¿Por qué iba a mentir a su familia? A mi lado, Edward suspiró. Seguramente ya había tomado su decisión, pero yo le ignoraba. Seguía a lo mío. De pronto, empecé a atar cabos: _No vino a su casa después de marcharse de la mía; no avisó a su familia de adónde se dirigía; sólo Alice lo sabe porque lo debió de ver en una de sus visiones; llegó tarde a recogerme, y eso nunca le pasa; no ha dicho nada en lo que va de noche,…_ De pronto, todo tuvo sentido. Cuando Edward se disponía a hablar, le corté.

- Fuiste a verlos – susurré, levantando la cabeza para mirarle con los ojos muy abiertos por el miedo. – A los licántropos.

Sus ojos reflejaron culpabilidad, mientras Alice se relajó en su asiento, satisfecha.

- Bella –comenzó a explicarse Edward -, tranquila, no había peligro.

- ¿Y eso cómo lo sabías? – casi grité, comenzando a hiperventilar - Acababas de enterarte de que estaban aquí, ¡no sabemos nada de ellos!

- Bella tranquilízate y respira – me aconsejó Alice – A Edward no le iba a pasar nada, lo vi –dijo para apoyar a su hermano.

Todos giramos la cabeza para mirarla, escépticos. ¿Desde cuando Alice podía ver a cualquiera de nosotros cuando estábamos cerca de los lobos? Ella resopló, impaciente.

- Vale, no lo vi exactamente, pero no hace falta que me miréis como si estuviese mintiendo. Después de todo, vi que esta noche vendría con Bella, ¿no? – explicó para defenderse - Si le fuese a ocurrir algo, no habría visto su llegada a casa. Además – añadió mirando a Edward con el ceño fruncido – para la próxima vez que te dispongas a hacer alguna imprudencia, como mínimo, podrías pensar en sus consecuencias. Me tenías preocupada. Y sabes lo mucho que me disgusta no poder ver nada cuando los licántropos interfieren – concluyó, incómoda.

- Alice, deja que se explique – intervino Carlisle – Edward ¿por qué fuiste allí sin avisar? Podríamos haber ido alguno contigo por si se complicaba la cosa. Ahora nos superan en número.

- Fui sólo porque sabía que no me pasaría nada. Quería asegurarme de que lo que Jacob le dijo a Bella era cierto.

- ¿Y has sacado algo en claro? – le instó Emmett.

- Sí. No hay peligro. No saben que estamos aquí, y Sam y sus chicos no les han dicho nada al respecto. – todos nos relajamos un poco – Son cinco, como Jacob le dijo a Bella: George es el mayor, el líder de la manada; los otros cuatro se llaman Stanley, Petter, Steven y Timmothy, o Tim, como le llaman sus compañeros.

La sala se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes.

- ¿Estás completamente seguro de que no saben que estamos aquí? – preguntó Jasper - ¿No sintieron tu presencia?

- Estuve lo suficientemente retirado de ellos como para no delatarme, y por lo que pude averiguar están aquí de paso. Van hacia el sur, sin rumbo fijo pero en esa dirección. Al pasar por aquí, Sam les detectó y salió en su busca. Ni siquiera sabían que aquí hubiese una manada como la suya.

- Entonces – intervino Carlisle con calma – no tenemos de qué preocuparnos. No creo que estén mucho tiempo por esta zona, y en caso de que se produzca algún cambio, Jacob te avisará, ¿cierto, Bella?

Asentí con la cabeza.

- Entonces, no hay nada más que hablar. Lo único que debemos hacer hasta que se marchen es tener cuidado de no delatar nuestra posición. Edward – dijo Carlisle mirando a su hijo – será mejor que lleves a Bella a su casa. Es tarde y debería descansar – dicho esto se levantó de su asiento. Todos le imitamos.

Cuando íbamos a salir Edward y yo de la sala, Esme se nos acercó y abrazó a su hijo, quien le devolvió el abrazo.

- No vuelvas a hacernos esto Edward – le reprochó con dulzura – Has tenido muy preocupados a tu padre y a tu hermana.

- Lo siento, mamá. No lo volveré a hacer.

Se separaron y Esme sonrió a su hijo con cariño. Se acercó a mí y también me abrazó.

- Gracias por avisarnos, Bella.

- No quiero perderos. Sois mi familia – respondí, sincera.

Al separarnos Esme me sonrió.

- Y tú ya eres nuestra hija, corazón.

Sin más palabras, se giró y caminó hacia las escaleras, donde le esperaba Carlisle.

- Vamos, Bella. Te llevaré a casa.

Asentí y fui con Edward hasta la puerta de salida.

Cuando llegamos a mi habitación, me bajé de la espalda de Edward. El camino había transcurrido en silencio. Ninguno dijo nada. Cogí mi neceser y fui hasta el baño. Después de ponerme el chándal con el que dormía regresé a mi habitación. Edward estaba apoyado en el marco de la ventana, mirando al exterior. Me metí en la cama y me arropé. Seguía sumida en mis pensamientos cuando Edward me habló.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunté confundida. Él se giró y me miró en la oscuridad.

- Siento no haberte dicho que iba a ir al territorio de los licántropos. – explicó mientras avanzaba hacia mi cama - No quería preocuparte.

Yo no contesté. Estaba molesta. Sabía que no tenía la obligación de contarme todo lo que hacía. Sin embargo, el hecho de que él no me contase nada pero controlase cada uno de mis pasos no mejoraba la situación. Se sentó a mi lado y me miró fijamente.

Por favor Bella, di algo – suplicó. Sus ojos reflejaban su angustia.

¿Y que quieres que diga, Edward? – pregunté, incorporándome en la cama – Nunca me cuentas adónde vas. Sabes que acercarte a ellos es peligroso y aún así lo haces. Si lo que querías era obtener información me lo podrías haber dicho. Sabes que me resultaría más fácil obtener información que a ti. Al menos, sabes que yo no corro peligro con ellos.

Eso no lo sabes, Bella. Los licántropos son criaturas muy inestables y lo sabes- replicó enfadado – Estando con ellos corres el mismo peligro que yo, con la diferencia de que tú no tendrías ni una posibilidad contra cualquiera de ellos.

Exageras. Sabes que Jake nunca me haría daño. Al igual que nunca dejaría que cualquiera de ellos me hiciera algo – ahora era yo la que se estaba enfadando.

Nos miramos fijamente, en silencio. Al cabo de unos instantes Edward pareció relajarse y tras un suspiro, volvió a hablar.

Es posible que tengas razón y que tú no corras peligro con ellos – cedió – Pero sólo posible. No hay nada seguro cuando se trata de licántropos.

Lo dices como si estar en compañía de una familia como la tuya fuese seguro para mí – ironicé.

Eso es distinto. Nosotros nunca te haríamos daño. –replicó – Y sabes que si lo hiciésemos… - su voz se apagó y bajó la cabeza. Seguramente estuviese recordando lo mal que ambos lo pasamos cuando decidió marcharse con su familia por mi bien. Por mi seguridad.

Edward – le llamé, sosteniendo su rostro con mis manos. Cuando levantó la cabeza y me miró, pude ver el dolor en sus ojos – sabes que no me refiero a eso. No te culpo por nada. Sé las razones que te llevaron a alejarte de mí y las comprendo. Lo único que querías era protegerme y te lo agradezco, pero hay otras maneras. Aún así, lo único que quiero que entiendas es que, al igual que confío en ti y en tu familia, confío en Jake y en los chicos de La Push. Estoy segura de que ninguno de ellos me haría daño.- le dije en un susurro, antes de endurecer mi tono de voz – Así que lo único que te pido, por favor, es que la próxima vez pienses en las consecuencias de tus actos antes de llevarlos a cabo. Y, sobre todo, recuerda que estoy aquí para ayudarte – concluí. Torció la boca en una media sonrisa seductora.

Lo recordaré, puedes estar segura.- de pronto se puso serio – Pero lo que ahora me interesa conseguir es tu perdón.

Claro que te perdono.

Gracias – respondió. Acto seguido se inclinó para besar mis labios. Cuando nos separamos, pasó la yema de sus dedos por mi rostro.

Será mejor que duermas, Bella. Hoy ha sido un día duro para ti.

¿Te quedarás conmigo?

Siempre.

Sonreí. Me tumbé en la cama y me volví a arropar. Antes de dormirme lo único que escuché fue una suave nana, tarareada por una voz de terciopelo.

Los días pasaron y no tuvimos nuevas noticias acerca de los nuevos visitantes de La Push. Los Cullen habían tomado las precauciones necesarias para no llamar la atención. Apenas salían de casa, sólo para ir de caza o, en el caso de Alice y Edward para venir a mi casa, y Carlisle para ir al hospital. Habían pasado dos semanas cuando llamé a casa de Jake. Fue Billy quien respondió y me dijo que su hijo no se encontraba en casa. Le pregunté por los huéspedes de Emily y Sam y me respondió que aún seguían allí, y no sabía cuando se irían. Con un suspiro de frustración le di las gracias por la información y colgué el teléfono.

Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde entonces. Me encontraba en casa de los Cullen con Edward y sus hermanos, Emmett y Rosalie. El resto de su familia había ido de caza. Seguíamos sin ser grandes amigas, pero he de reconocer que la relación entre Rosalie y yo había mejorado considerablemente desde que volví de Volterra con su hermano de una pieza. Nos encontrábamos hablando acerca de ir a jugar un partido de baseball cuando los huéspedes de La Push se fuesen.

- Bella, estoy deseando que seas como nosotros – comentó Emmet.

Rosalie y yo le miramos sorprendidas por sus palabras, mientras Edward emitió un sonoro gruñido.

- ¿Qué? No me digáis que no será divertido verla jugar al baseball – se defendió – con lo patosa que eres, no te ofendas Bella, pero es verdad – dijo como si tal cosa, mirándome -, seguro que los partidos son mucho más divertidos. Es que solo de imaginarlo…- una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

- Es cierto que será divertido – coincidió Rosalie – Solo de pensar que tendrá la fuerza necesaria como para bajarte los humos…- dijo con una sonrisa. – Será digno de ver.

De pronto, Edward se puso completamente rígido.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Emmet.

- Esme – fue la respuesta.

Antes de que pudiésemos preguntar nada más, oímos un estruendoso ruido. Los cuatro nos levantamos y fuimos deprisa hacia la puerta. Nada nos podría haber preparado para lo que nos esperaba. La puerta que daba al exterior se hallaba completamente destrozada en el suelo, a cierta distancia del lugar que ocupaba antes. Carlisle había pasado como una bala y la había destrozado. En sus brazos sostenía a Esme. Tras ellos entraron Alice, que estaba más pálida que de costumbre, y Jasper.

- Pero, ¿qué…? – comenzó Emmet.

- Han atacado a Esme – dijo Jasper. Pasó su mirada por cada uno de nosotros cuatro, deteniéndose en mí – Los licántropos.

**Siento no haber actualizado antes. Deberes, exámenes, trabajos, más exámenes,…..**

**Sé que este trozo es algo aburrido, pero a partir de ahora espero que la cosa se ponga mejor.**

**Gracias a todos los que habéis leído este fic hasta la fecha. Y a los que además de leerlo, habéis dejado un RRVV, gracias al cuadrado :)**

**Espero poder subir el siguiente capítulo dentro de poco (y no tardar una eternidad para subirlo, como este).**

**Gracias por leer.**


	3. Por Mi Culpa

Expulsé todo el aire de mis pulmones de golpe

_**Estos personajes son propiedad única y exclusivamente de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los utilizo para pasar el rato, y sin ánimo de lucro (que conste).**_

_De pronto, Edward se puso completamente rígido._

_- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Emmet._

_- Esme – fue la respuesta._

_Antes de que pudiésemos preguntar nada más, oímos un estruendoso ruido. Los cuatro nos levantamos y fuimos deprisa hacia la puerta. Nada nos podría haber preparado para lo que nos esperaba. La puerta que daba al exterior se hallaba completamente destrozada en el suelo, a cierta distancia del lugar que ocupaba antes. Carlisle había pasado como una bala y la había destrozado. En sus brazos sostenía a Esme. Tras ellos entraron Alice, que estaba más pálida que de costumbre, y Jasper._

_- Pero, ¿qué…? – comenzó Emmet._

_- Han atacado a Esme – dijo Jasper. Pasó su mirada por cada uno de nosotros cuatro, deteniéndose en mí – Los licántropos._

**3. Por Mi Culpa.**

Expulsé todo el aire de mis pulmones de golpe. No podía ser cierto.

¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron Rosalie y Emmett al unísono.

No sabemos muy bien lo que pasó – comenzó Jasper – Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino nos separamos como hacemos siempre, en parejas. Alice y yo fuimos por un lado; Carlisle y Esme por otro. Apenas había pasado media hora cuando escuchamos un fuerte gruñido y, a continuación, un gran estruendo –miró de reojo a Alice, quien seguía en estado de shock, antes de volver a fijar la mirada en nosotros cuatro y proseguir- Fuimos lo más deprisa que pudimos hasta el lugar de donde procedía el ruido. Cuanto más nos acercábamos, más intensa era la esencia de los licántropos. Cuando llegamos, encontramos a Carlisle arrodillado en el suelo, con el cuerpo de Esme entre los brazos. Tiene múltiples heridas por todo su cuerpo, por las que no deja de expulsar ponzoña. Aunque lo peor lo tiene en la zona del vientre - continuó explicando en un murmullo- Lo tiene desgarrado, como si le hubiesen mordido varias veces en el mismo sitio.

La sala quedó en silencio por unos momentos.

No pude…- dijo de pronto Alice. Clavó su mirada en nosotros, pero sin vernos realmente- Debí haberlo visto. Debí haberlo evitado. Ha ocurrido por mi culpa. Debí haberlo evitado – sollozó con voz torturada. Jasper se acercó más a ella y la atrajo hacia sí para abrazarla.

No podías hacer nada, Alice. No puedes ver el futuro cuando se interponen licántropos en él. No podías evitarlo y no te culpamos por ello. Así que tranquilízate Alice. Por favor, tranquilízate. No podías evitarlo – no paraba de susurrar Jasper al oído de Alice para intentar calmarla.

Su rostro reflejaba un gran dolor; sin duda estaba percibiendo los sentimientos de Alice. Ella rodeó la cintura de su compañero con sus finos brazos y siguió sollozando, sin lágrimas.

¿Cuántos eran?- preguntó Edward.

Jasper le miró sin soltar a Alice.

Detectamos cinco efluvios diferentes. Sin duda tuvo que ser más de uno, ya que Esme le podría haber hecho frente. Pero según el estado en el que la dejaron, está claro que tuvieron que ser unos cuantos.

Cinco Esa palabra resonó con fuerza en mi mente. Me desplomé en el suelo.

¡Bella! – exclamó Edward agachándose junto a mí – Bella, ¿estás bien?

Han sido ellos – susurré. Miré a Edward con lágrimas en los ojos – Fueron ellos los que la atacaron, ¿verdad?

No fue Edward quien contestó, sino Jasper.

No estamos seguros, pero creemos que sí. La zona a la que nos dirigimos está hacia el norte, bastante alejada de la manada de los Quileutes, y no hay ninguna otra manada tan numerosa en muchos kilómetros a la redonda. Lo más probable es que fuesen ellos, pero no tenemos pruebas que lo demuestren. Solo son suposiciones.

Bella – me llamó Edward al tiempo que llevaba la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón – Llama a Jacob – me tendió su móvil.

Asentí con la cabeza. Marqué de memoria el número de su casa mientras respiraba hondo varias veces para tranquilizarme. Llevé el móvil hasta mi oído.

_Piii.Piii.Piii._

¿Diga? – contestó un adormilado Jacob.

¿Jake? Soy yo, Bella – respondí con calma – Te llamaba para saber si había nuevas noticias sobre los huéspedes de Sam.

No, todo sigue igual. Siguen en su casa y no sabemos cuando piensan marcharse.

¿Has estado hoy con ellos? – pregunté por casualidad.

No. Salieron esta mañana muy temprano. Dijeron que se dirigían al norte y que volverían tarde.

Dejé caer el teléfono de mi mano mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos. Antes de que se golpease contra el suelo, Edward recogió el móvil. Enterré el rostro entre mis manos y dejé que las lágrimas cayesen libremente.

Jacob, soy Edward.

…

¿Dónde están? – preguntó casi sin dar tiempo a Jake.

…

De acuerdo, es todo cuanto necesitaba saber. Gracias por la información.

…

Descuida, ya se han encargado ellos de eso.

…

Nos han atacado. Esta mañana

…

Pues créetelo. Jacob, tengo que colgarte.

…

Tranquilo, Bella está bien. Es Esme la que está al borde de la muerte.

…

Tengo que colgar, Jacob. Adiós. – guardó el móvil en su pantalón y suspiró – Han sido ellos – afirmó mientras me abrazaba para calmarme – Bella, no llores. No podías saberlo. Ninguno de nosotros podía saberlo.

Se suponía que podíamos confiar en ellos – siseó Rosalie con odio - ¡Maldita sea, Bella! ¡Dijiste que podíamos confiar en ellos! – bramó mirándome.

Rose, tranquilízate. Bella no tiene la culpa – Emmett retuvo a su mujer por la cintura antes de que se lanzara sobre mí.

¡Suéltame Emmett! ¡Por su culpa Esme se encuentra en este estado! ¡Desde que llegó a nuestras vidas lo único que ha hecho ha sido danos problemas! – gritaba como una energúmena.

Una sensación de calma se adueñó de la sala. Rosalie miró con odio a Jasper.

No te atrevas a manipularme – siseó, todavía bajo la fuerte protección de su compañero.

Rosalie, Bella no ha hecho nada. Deja de culparla.

Edward tiene razón, Rose – intervino Emmett.

Así es – coincidió Jasper – con esa actitud no ayudas a nadie Rosalie. Debes calmarte. Lo que menos necesita ahora Carlisle es que nos peleemos entre nosotros. Debemos ayudarle para que Esme salga de esta.

¿Dónde están? – preguntó Alice. Parecía recuperada después de escuchar las palabras de Jasper.

En mi habitación – respondió Edward. Se puso de pie y me tendió la mano para que le imitara.

Emmett soltó a Rosalie con precaución por si intentaba volver a lanzarse sobre mí. Pero ella sólo me fulminó con la mirada durante unos segundos antes de poner rumbo a la habitación de Edward. Todos la seguimos. Cuando llegamos, Carlisle se encontraba de rodillas, al lado de la cama sobre la que descansaba el magullado cuerpo de Esme.

Está inconsciente – nos informó según nos acercábamos a él. Tenía la vista clavada en su mujer – Lleva un rato sin reaccionar. Le he hecho varias curas para limpiar las heridas que le hicieron los licántropos, pero no reacciona, no mejora – dijo con desesperación pasando las manos por sus cabellos.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio. No sabíamos qué decir. Nos quedamos allí y simplemente dejamos que el tiempo pasase. Cuando ya anochecía, Edward se ofreció para llevarme a casa.

Si no os importa, preferiría quedarme – susurré. Sabía que me oirían son problemas.

Bella, no sabemos cuanto va a durar esta situación.

No importa. No puedo irme sabiendo que Esme está mal - por mi culpa pensé – Juro que no molestaré – supliqué.

Está bien – me tendió su móvil de nuevo – Avisa a Charlie.

La noche pasó y empezaba a amanecer. Me encontraba sentada en el suelo, entre Alice y Edward, quien tenía a Emmett a su otro lado. De pie, apoyados contra la pared, Rosalie y Jasper tenían la mirada perdida en el vacío. En toda la noche no se había producido cambio alguno en el estado de Esme. Pero cuando los primeros atisbos de claridad se filtraron por la ventana, la situación cambió.

Will…- susurró Esme.

Todos nos incorporamos y nos quedamos mirándola, sin comprender lo que decía. Seguía inconsciente, pero había comenzado a retorcerse en la cama.

Will… - repitió de nuevo

¿Qué le ocurre? – inquirió Emmett.

No lo sé – respondió Carlisle. Miró fijamente a Edward, con preocupación.

No puedo – susurró su hijo – No hay nada. Su mente está en blanco.

No lo entiendo – murmuró Carlisle con voz torturada – Por qué está …

William – gritó Esme.

En ese momento el tiempo pareció detenerse. Carlisle y Edward intercambiaron una mirada de pánico.

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero entre exámenes, trabajos, unas cosas y otras, no tenía tiempo.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a Ultima Frontera (se lo prometí). Aunque probablemente no te guste, porque no sale tu querido Jacob. Pero todo a su tiempo.

Y muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído los 3 capítulos que llevo de fic. Y si encima me habéis dejado un RRVV gracias al cuadrado. De verdad que se agradece.

Noss leemosssssssss ;)


End file.
